Wedding Jitters
by disneyfreaks0223
Summary: Sam is getting married... to Mercedes. And Quinn, Santana, and Kurt own a wedding/fashion shop... and they're gonna plan the upcoming Sam/Mercedes wedding. What will happen as the wedding planning goes? Set in the future, slight AU. Fabrevans, Finchel, Klaine, slight Samcedes.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

_**Chapter 1. The Introduction**_

_Bells. The sound of the bells filled my ears. Here I am, standing in front of the aisle as I watched one of my best friends walk up in front._

_Rachel Berry._

_The once loud, obnoxious, noisy diva of McKinley High. Our former Glee Club co – captain along with her groom to be, Finn Hudson._

_I know, I know. It's still hard to believe that Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray would be best friends one day. In fact, I still couldn't believe it. If anyone told me I am gonna be Rachel's best friend during high school, I would've laughed. We were enemies at high school, mostly due to boy drama and of course Finn Hudson. Actually, we were already sorta friends during senior year. Still, we weren't that much of friends and we still didn't talk to each other that much._

_After graduating from McKinley, Finn and Rachel went to New York. It was a dream come true for Rachel, really. She got to go to NYADA with Kurt and Finn studied at NYU. She and Finn stayed together all those years._

_After graduation, Rachel immediately started on Broadway. And, she didn't start as just a supporting role. She was the lead star in her first Broadway show in NYC. Actually, the male lead was Blaine Anderson. He followed Kurt to NYADA a year after we graduated. Anyways, Blaine and Berry are now Broadway's biggest and brightest stars. As of now, Rachel's working on a new TV show._

_As for Finn, well he stayed with Rachel through it all. He is a football coach at NYU now._

_During one of Rachel's opening nights, Finn Hudson managed to gather up his courage and proposed to Rachel. He actually got on stage and got the attention of everyone before kneeling down on one knee and saying 'Rachel Berry, will you marry me?'. Rachel ran up to him and kissed him. And then, the lovely couple got engaged._

_Then that's where I, Quinn Fabray, got into the picture._

_After heading to Yale with Santana and Puck, we went to New York. There we saw Kurt, Blaine, Rachel and Finn. We caught up with them and went to some of Rachel's shows. We started hanging out a lot after that. We went to Broadway shows (for Blaine and Rachel), football games (for Puck and Finn), fashion shows (for me, Santana and Kurt), and we usually hang out at each other's places._

_And right now, here I am, watching Finn and Rachel say their vows and I do's. They're finally getting married! We all know they wanted to get married ever since senior year, when Finn first proposed to Rachel. Heck, they would've been married if it wasn't for that accident I got into. Well, Rachel still kind of blamed herself, even though I told her soo many times that __**it's not her fault**__. I guess I'm happy that the wedding that time didn't go through. And it's not that I like Finn that time (trust me, I don't), but I just think – most of us did – that they're too young to get married. I mean, I know a lot of people do that or just elope, but… Finn and Rachel? I know they're in love but I never took them to be one of those people who marry too young and end up getting divorced. So, I think right now is a better time than at eighteen. And right now, I'm really happy for them and I truly support this marriage._

…

"_Quinn!"_

_I looked up as I saw Rachel waving at me. Wait, the wedding's over? Guess, I zoned out a little too much._

"_What?"_

"_Time to take our pictures, silly!" Rachel giggled as Finn tightened his grip on Rachel's waist._

"_Oh! Right!" I said, standing up._

_After adjusting the lights and the cameras, the camera flashed taking a perfect picture of the lovely newly – weds._

"_Okay, the parents of the bride and groom, please."_

_Leroy and Hiram Berry as well as Carole Hudosn – Hummel and Burt Hummel stood beside their children as another picture was took. Then Kurt was called in and another picture was shot._

_After the picture taking took place, the equipment used in the process was carefully packed away as all of the guests started going out and driving to the reception._

_And where was I during the whole picture taking?_

_Well…_

_I was the one holding the camera and adjusting the lights and such._

_And no, I wasn't assistant or anything._

_I was the one taking the pictures. In fact, I, along with some friends, were the ones who organized and made this wedding happened._

_That's right…_

_I'm part – owner of a wedding / fashion shop._


	2. Chapter 2 The Reception

**So, here's the second chapter of Wedding Jitters. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…. So sad. **

**Wedding Jitters**

**Chapter 2. The Reception**

"QUINN!" I looked up and was met by the newly – weds walking over to me.

"Hey! What's up?" I asked, smiling a bit.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked. They must've seen me here slouching at my seat, a frown on my face. "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine. I guess I'm just a little bit tired." I half – smiled before taking a sip of my drink.

"Oh my gosh! Is that my fault? Man, I shouldn't have let you took so many pictures!" Rachel rambled while Finn shot me an apologetic smile.

"Do you maybe wanna go home? We could drive you." Finn offered.

"No! I'm fine, trust me guys! And you don't have to apologize, Rachel. You've been dreaming of this your whole life; you deserve nothing but the best." I shot Finn a grateful look and winked at Rachel.

"Are you sure?" Rachel pressed on. Man! I forgot how annoying Rachel was.

"Rachel, I'm fine. Now go and enjoy your wedding day, or I will personally make your marriage a living hell!" I stated. Finn's eyes widened as he took a few steps backwards while Rachel even giggled and she gave me a light squeeze.

"Okay, we'll go! But just a heads up, you're next to give a speech!" Rachel said before taking Finn's hands in hers.

"Wait… What?!"

"Kurt and Mercedes are done and as one of our best friends and one of the reasons we're having our perfect wedding, we require a little speech." Finn nudged me a little. I smiled warily. What am I gonna say?

"Wait… Mercedes is here?"

"Yeah! They arrived a few minutes ago! Gee, you really zoned out." Finn said, smiling brightly at me.

"Quinn! Be ready for your speech okay?" Rachel said, starting to walk away from me.

"But - - "

"Don't worry! Santana's next after you!" Rachel shouted back before walking away from me completely.

…

I stood in the center, feeling eyes peering at me intently, and tapped the microphone twice. Everyone looked at me and I felt me cheeks heat up.

"Go Quinn!" Rachel shouted then cheered afterwards. I shot her a glare and she quickly shut up.

"Uhh… Hi!" I waved at the people. Gosh, how much more embarrassing can this get?

"As a lot of you may know, I am one of Rachel's best friends as well as Finn's. You see Rachel, Finn and I go way back in high school. We were a part of the Glee Club at McKinley High which was led by Mr. Schue." Saying that, I glanced at table full of Glee kids and Mr. & Mrs. Schuester. "Hi, Mr. Schue!"

"Anyways, Finn and I used to date. I was the head cheerleader and he was the quarterback, so what do you expect? But things happen and we had to break up. I cheated on him, actually." I glanced at Finn who just smiled and encouraged me to go on.

"And as far as I know, they liked each other that time. So, he kind of was the reason why Rachel and I weren't the best of friends during high school because she was in love with my boyfriend that time and I was kind of a bitch to her."

"You still are!" Rachel and Finn yelled together causing chuckles from everyone. God, embarrassing much?

"Yeah! Only when really necessary!" I glared at the two lovebirds before continuing. "Throughout high school we had a lot of break ups, Finn and I got back together only to break up because of Rachel. And did you know that they were actually engaged since high school?" This earned a lot of gasps from Rachel's family.

"They were supposedly getting married after Regionals, senior year but because of an accident that day the wedding was postponed. I can't say that I'm not glad the wedding didn't happen because along with Kurt, we were opposed to their decision. I just wished it was because of a different situation and not a car accident because of a simple mistake as driving and texting." I looked at Rachel who looked truly sorry and I shook my head and smiled at her. She nodded but looked away from me.

"Anyway, as college rolled around, they stuck with each other. Rachel went to NYADA with Kurt and Finn was there to support his fiancé. He went to NYU to be close to Rachel." As I was saying this, a lot of people awed and I saw – from the corner of my eyes – Santana roll her eyes.

"After I graduated college, I, along with some friends, went to New York to try our luck here. And then we saw Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Blaine. We started hanging out and we grew really close. Whenever any of us was bored, the others were just a phone call away." I glanced at Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Puck who smiled at me in return.

"So… uhh… It was during one of Rachel and Blaine's opening night on their second Broadway show that Finn got up on stage and proposed publicly to Rachel. Let's just say… from that moment I saw how much Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry loved each other. From the look in their eyes, it's quite obvious that they are really meant to be and that they are in love. So, as a very supportive friend that I am, I am very happy for our beloved newly - weds." I smiled at them before continuing. God, here's where I get a bit emotional.

"Finn and Rachel are very lucky people, that much I know. You'll have to meet hundreds of people before you found the one person who'll truly love you. They're very lucky to have found each other already. Sometimes I even get jealous of the two. I made a lot of mistakes because of love and I'll admit I only regret some of them. I just want to find the one who'll fight for me because he loves me."

"Like I once said to my best friends, Santana and Brittany, "I just want someone to love me." Someone who'll love me like Finn loves Rachel. And so far… I guess I haven't found him yet. So, I guess it's obvious why I get jealous of these two. Anyway…" I furiously blinked away the tears that were forming at the corner of my eyes before continuing. "Finn, I expect you to take good care of our Rachel, okay? Don't ever hurt her or even just make her cry because if you do, well… let's just say your precious face won't be so gorgeous anymore. And Rachel… I expect the same from you. I know you two love each other but I also happen to know how much you two fight and how stubborn you two are. I know you'll make it through anything and that you'll make it work, one way or another."

I looked at Finn and Rachel for a moment.

"I just want to say how lucky I am to be these two's best friend. You don't get too many friends who are loud like Rachel or as fun as Finn is. So… this is quite a long speech so I'm gonna end it. Sorry if I bore any of you!" I chuckled as a few guests laughed as well. I held my glass up and looked at the lovely couple. "Congratulations Finn and Rachel! I wish you both the best and I love you guys so much!"

Everybody clapped and before I even got a chance to walk off stage, a teary Rachel immediately tackled me and hugged the life out of me. When we got down the stage, she released me and Finn had his turn to hug me.

"Thanks Q!" He whispered and I smacked the back of his head.

"Yeah! Don't get used to it!" I whispered back before going back to our table and talking to Puck.

…

One more shot and I'm completely sure I'm totally wasted. Man, and I said I wouldn't get _that _drunk. Yet, here I am, totally drunk!

What time is it?

I took out my phone and glanced at the time.

02:73. Oh! Hmm… Wait, what?

Oh! 02:37!

I looked around in search for Rachel or Finn or anyone else I know. I was walking – more like stumbling – into my seat when I bumped into someone.

"Woah, careful there!" I looked up and saw a blonde mop that kinda looks familiar.

"Me?! Y – you should be the one careful there! You bumped into me, you idiot!" I slurred, trying to get out of his grasp. "Let me go! Let go of me!"

He chuckled a bit but refused to let go. I started hitting his chest, yelling at him. I think I'm also swearing at him.

"I said LET GO!"

"Fine!" He loosened his grip on my waist then I stumbled and tripped. He grabbed me by the arm and yanked me closer to him. He also placed an arm around my waist to steady my position.

"Are you with someone?" He asked, looking over my seat.

"Why do you care?!" I spat out, removing his hand from my arm.

"So, we can find them and they can bring you home." He rolled his eyes but tried searching for someone.

"Fine! I'm with Finn and Rachel!" I said, giggling a bit. "Do you know them? Wait… of course you do! Otherwise, you wouldn't be here!"

"Yeah! Come on, let's go find them!" He said, tugging on my arm. I quickly pulled my arm away.

"Oww! Are you trying to kill me or something?!" I glared at him, checking my arm for any bruise. Luckily for him, there wasn't any.

"Just come on!" He grabbed my arm lightly. He led the way and soon enough we found Finn and Rachel, on the dance floor, dancing sweetly with each other.

"RACHEL! FINN!" I yelled, pulling whoever I'm with over to them.

"Quinn! There you are!" Rachel ran up to me but backed away after smelling liquor, I guess.

"Eew! You reek!" Rachel yelled. "I thought you weren't gonna get drunk!"

"Do you know this guy?" I said, referring to my blonde companion, which I still can't remember who. "He's been annoying me, not to mention hurting me, all night!"

"Excuse me?" He huffed, rolling his eyes in the process.

"Okay! That's enough!" Finn interrupted, grabbing both my hands and shaking me lightly.

"Stop!" I yelled, jerking my hands away from Finn. "If you don't want me here, then I'll just hang out with Mr. Blondie over here."

"Mr. Blondie?" Rachel asked, looking at him.

"She's really drunk! Like, _really drunk_." He replied, pushing me lightly over to Finn.

"Come on, Q! We're taking you home!" Rachel giggled and smiled at me.

"NO! I don't wanna go home yet!" I tried to sneak away but someone blocked my way. I looked up.

You know… I'm really starting to hate Mr. Blondie.

"NO!" I yelled as I hid behind the dude. "You can't make me go home!"

"Come on! Time to go home!" Finn pulled me from behind the blonde and started dragging me out.

"WAIT!"

"What now?!" Rachel half – yelled.

"Just a sec. I promise I'll follow after." I giggled before making my way over to Mr. Blondie.

"Hey! Blondie!" I saw him turn around as I stumbled to him and like always, he caught me before I fell on the ground.

"I thought you were going home."

"Shut up!" I rolled my eyes. "I know you. Don't I? I've seen you before, right"

"Maybe." He smirked before helping me walk over to the newly weds.

"Thanks dude!" Finn did some sort of man handshake with him. Mr. Blondie leaned closer to me and whispered.

"See you later, Q!"

"Aha!" I yelled. "You know me, so… I must know you!"

"Come on, Quinn! Rachel's waiting at the car!" Finn said, dragging me out of the hotel.

…

"That was so much fun! Let's do it again!" I yelled, stumbling in my room, I guess.

"You are never going to get drunk again, clear?" Rachel reprimanded, laying me down in my bed.

"Whatever!" I giggled, turning to the other side.

"Man! She's so much harder to handle than when sober." Finn commented while I saw Rachel nod her head.

Rachel and Finn shuffled around my room for a while as I tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable position.

"Well… we're gonna leave you here, sweetie!" Rachel walked over to me and hugged me briefly. " Be good!"

"Don't do anything stupid!" Finn hugged me as well.

"Sure!" I giggled. I heard the door slam shut before hearing a car drive off. Guess, they already left.

I turned once more before drifting off to sleep.

Last thing on my mind?

I know Mr. Blondie. I've seen him before. Didn't I?


	3. Chapter 3 The Surprise

**Wedding Jitters**

**Chapter 3. The Surprise**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

I groaned inwardly, hitting the snooze button of my alarm clock. I rolled over and sat up carefully and slowly.

I glanced at my bedside table and saw two painkillers, a glass of water and a note which was beside my phone.

Downing the two painkillers, I snatched the note and read it slowly.

'_Q,_

_Thank you for the awesome party last night. And for how wonderful our wedding turned out. We really owe you for that one._

_Oh! By the way, do not get that drunk ever again. You were way off last night. But it was fun handling a drunken version of Quinn Fabray. Finn was right, you are an angry drunk. But still gross nonetheless._

_Well, thanks again, Q! Love you!_

_- Finn&Rach_

_*Oh! And you might wanna go to work today. Your phone's buzzing like crazy. __'_

I glanced at my phone and saw that it already has _25 messages_. _12_ from Santana, _6 _from Kurt, _3 _from Rachel, _2_ from Blaine and _2 _from Finn.

Ignoring the other text messages, I hurriedly texted Santana saying 'I'll be there in a few.' After that, I closer my phone and rushed to go get a shower.

After taking a shower, I walked over to my closet and started choosing what to wear.

What to wear? What to wear?

Finally, I decided to wear a white sundress, black cardigan and putting on some white flats. This should look good.

I walked over to my table and fixed my make – up.

Darn, my eyes! Man! It's still bloodshot.

I opened my drawer and slipped on my favorite sunglasses. After that, I grabbed my phone, car keys and my bag. I ran downstairs and got out of the house.

Making sure that all the doors are locked, I hopped in my car and started driving to work.

…

"Where have you been?" Kurt demanded as soon as I step foot into the shop. Both Santana and Kurt were in front of me, a hand on their waists.

"What?! Home." I said, going into my office. "Where else would I be?"

"He meant last night, you idiot!" Santana countered, walking into my office, followed by Kurt.

"I was at Finn and Rachel's wedding then the party after. You guys were there too, remember? Or are you two that drunk to remember?" I answered, ignoring my incoming headache. I sat on my chair, took off my sunglasses and placed a hand on my forehead.

"We were not drunk!" I raised my eyebrow at Santana.

"Okay! So I was drunk. What the big deal?" Santana spat out, making herself comfortable on the couch, followed by Kurt. "And don't be a goody two shoes, Fabray. You were drunk as well!"

"So, I had a couple shots…"

"Correction: You got drunk last night and now you got a major hang – over! Ain't that right, Q?" Kurt said, a smirk forming on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"So, maybe I did get a little drunk." I shrugged. "At least I got home safely."

"Hey, where did you sleep last night?" I asked, eyeing the two. Kurt fidgeted a little while Santana smirked at Kurt.

"We were at Blaine's. We slept over since someone forgot their house keys!" Santana said, glancing at Kurt.

"Hey! You didn't bring yours either!" Kurt shot back at Santana.

"Oh, please! You know I don't bring my keys whenever I'm with one of you guys!" Santana countered, rolling her eyes.

"Hey! I just asked where you guys were, no need to fight!" I said, preventing the upcoming argument between the two. "And you really need to bring your keys all the time, San."

"Whatever!" Santana said while Kurt giggled.

"So… you were at Blaine's?" I eyed Kurt suspiciously. "How was it?"

"What? Oh… no! No, no, no!"

"I literally had to drag him to Blaine's guest room last night. We slept on the same room." Santana said, trying hard not to laugh. "Nothing happened, Q. Trust me!"

"Whatever you say!" I teased. "Now go! We still have a lot to do. Santana call Annie and confirm the details and Kurt, we need the sketches by tomorrow, work on it!"

"Okay!" Kurt and Santana left the room shortly after.

"Caitlin?"

"Yes, Ms. Fabray?"

"It's Quinn. And could you get me a cup of coffee? Thanks."

"Right away, Ms. Fab - - I mean Quinn."

…

For those of you who still haven't figured it out, Kurt, Santana and I own a company that manages and organizes weddings.

We named our shop 'Wedding Jitters'. You know, like the one that people usually have when one is almost getting married. It's usually what causes people to doubt their decision about getting married. But once their wedding stars I believe all those jitters go away. They call it 'wedding jitters' but I think it's just nervousness.

Anyway, Kurt, Santana and I handle different jobs in the business. For example, Kurt is in charge of the dresses and such. He designs and sketches different wedding dresses, gowns, tuxes, even simple everyday dresses and such. Usually it takes two weeks for Kurt to fill up a 40 page scrapbook of designs which Santana, Kurt and I decide which of the following will be for display, which one should be made first and which one would attract a lot of customers. Then Kurt will make the dresses along with his assistants. Sometimes, Santana and I help them. And that would take 1 – 2 months to finish making an entire scrapbook of designs into real attires.

Meanwhile, Santana takes charge in all the wedding preparations. She goes from town to town with our clients just to see which ones they would like for their wedding. I like Santana's job because she almost always goes out and she's not stuck in the office like me and Kurt. She's the one with our clients during food tasting, flower picking, everything needed for the wedding. She often complains as to why she does most of the preparations (which by the way is _soo_ not true) but I know she enjoys it. Besides, she claims she doesn't want to be stuck in the office.

And as for me, they let me handle major decisions. For example, I get to decide which one of Kurt's designs should be out to market first and most of the time, I help Kurt make the dresses and attires as well. Also when the clients seem happy with the decorations and preparations, Santana goes to me and consults me with the decisions. And I will be the one who will have to improve or revise the decisions to make it better and to fit it with their budget. And lastly, my most important job in this business is my hobby and passion since high school.

_Photography._

Yes, I am in charge of the photos and videos of the whole wedding and the nuptial. Well, for the video coverage I have someone to shoot it but I edit a little bit of it as well. Well, the pictures are all mine. From the photoshoot to the end of the nuptial, I always carry my camera. I mostly stick with the bride and my assistant snaps pictures of the groom when they're only hours away from the wedding, the time when they're already preparing with make – up and last minute changes and such. Remember Mr. and Mrs. Hudson's wedding yesterday? I was the photographer there as well.

I really don't mind my work load. In fact, I actually enjoy it. Well, with Kurt and Santana as your workmates and with Blaine and Puck constantly hanging around the office to bother you, you'll surely enjoy my work as much as I do.

Speaking of Puck…

"Ms. Quinn?"

"What Caitlin?"

"Here's your coffee ma'am." She said, handing me the coffee nervously.

"Thank you." I smiled at her before taking a sip of my coffee.

"Also, Mr. Puckerman is outside waiting for you."

"Okay, let him in."

"Will do, Ms…"

"Quinn… Just call me Quinn."

…

"Puck! How many times do I have to tell you that you are always welcome to just barge in here?" I asked while going over to hug him.

"Well, sorry for being good for once." Puck said, squeezing me a bit. We pulled away quickly and I went back to my desk.

"When did you become good?"

"Look Q, I really don't get you. Last time I was here, you got mad at me for barging in your office and now you're mad because I didn't? You're sick, Fabray!" Puck retorted while placing himself on the couch.

"I told you that you can come in here whenever you want but just knock first. No need to go all formal and ask my assistant first." I shot back, rolling my eyes.

"Why are you here, Puck?" I asked, scanning over the details of yet another wedding.

"Do you wanna grab lunch?" My mo-hawked best friend asked.

"I'm not hungry."

"Come on! I know you still haven't eaten anything yet."

"How did you - -"

"Q, I'm Finnegan's best friend. And you know that I'm the best man of their wedding. So, that meant I was at the party and I saw how drunk you were last night."

"So?" I asked.

"So… I also know how you are when you're drunk and therefore I know that you woke up late and rushed to work causing you to miss breakfast."

"When did you become so smart?" I asked, closing the program on my laptop and shutting it down.

"I've known you for years, Q. As simple as that."

Sighing, I stood up. I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulders.

"Come on then!" I said, heading for the door.

"YES!" Puck cheered then ran after me.

After telling Santana and Kurt that we're leaving, we went outside and got in my car.

"You're paying!"

"Oh, come on, Q!"

…

"This is seriously the best food I have ever tasted!" Puck said, munching on his food. "This is so good!"

"Puck, you say that everytime!" I giggled, before having a spoonful of spaghetti.

"But it's true."

"Puckerman! Stop that. God, you're so embarrassing!" I hissed, slapping his arm and looking around to see if anyone's staring.

Soon, I finished my plate while Puck ordered a cheese burger. He started munching on it like a five year old kid would do. Eww… he's just so disgusting sometimes.

Suddenly, my phone started ringing. Excusing myself, I went to the bathroom and answered my phone.

"_**Hey San!"**_

"_**Q! Where the hell are you?" Santana hissed.**_

"_**I'm having lunch with Puck. I told you that, remember?"**_

"_**Whatever! Hurry up!"**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**You're needed here! We have a new customer. Plus, we have a surprise for you!" Santana said, sounding a little too excited.**_

"_**Alright! We'll be there." I said, checking myself in the mirror.**_

"_**Hurry!"**_

"_**Okay."**_

"_**Great! Bye Q!"**_

"_**Bye San!" I said, hanging up.**_

After fixing my hair and make – up, I walked back to where Puck was.

"Come on, dude! I gotta go back!" I said, skimming through my bag.

"Hey Q! You owe me $100."

"What?" I asked. He looked at the plates then back at me.

"Fine! But I swear this is the last time." I pulled out my wallet and paid the bill. After that, we drove back to the shop.

…

"Santana? Kurt?" I asked, as we entered the shop.

"Hey! Tana! Hummel!" Puck shouted.

Nothing.

"Look guys, if this is one of your stupid pranks, I swear - -"

"Quinn!" Kurt whisper – shouted while walking out and draping an arm around me.

I quickly removed his arm from me and looked at him skeptically.

"Where the hell is Santana?"

"In here!" Santana spoke up from my office.

"Hey." I said, going for my door. "I thought we have some new clients."

I opened the door and walked right in.

"Santana?"

"Quinn?" Wait, that is not Santana. And it sounded very familiar.

I turned around.

Yup, that is deifinitely _not _Santana.

Oh my god!

"Sam? Mercedes?"


	4. Chapter 4 The Catching Up (Sort Of)

**Wedding Jitters.**

**Chapter 4. The Catching Up (Sort Of)**

"Sam? 'Cedes?"

"Hey Q!" Mercedes said, engulfing me in a big hug.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, pulling away from Mercedes and setting my bag on the table.

"Well Quinn. Apparently we're the new clients here!" Mercedes said, taking Sam's hand in hers.

"What?" I was lost for a few seconds before realization hit me. Woah! Didn't see that one coming!

"Oh my gosh! No way!" I squealed, taking Mercedes into a hug and merely glancing at Sam's direction.

"Well, what do we have here?" A voice _oh – so – familiar _interrupted. "What a happy reunion!"

We quickly pulled away then I faced Santana and gave her a hard glare.

"Where have you been?"

"The next room. I've been checking Annie's files. Why?" The Latina shot back, waving the files in front of me.

"Then why are they in here?" I asked, motioning to the couple who's currently invading my couch.

"Oh! That's because I don't wanna leave them in my office alone." Santana answered, flipping through Annie's files.

"But Kurt's here! Why didn't you made them go to his office?"

"Oh! Blaine was here, that's why!"

"Hey Q!"

"Yeah, 'Cedes?"

"Umm… Not to be rude or anything but…" She said, playing with her fingers. "…what are you doing here?"

Santana laughed. Santana had the nerve to laugh.

I glared at Santana before answering.

"What am I doing here? Sweetie, Santana can answer that." I smirked at Santana and the Latina rolled her eyes.

"Uhh… Q, I may just told them that you come here a lot." Santana whispered, glancing at my hard glare.

"What?! What the hell, Santana?!"

"I'm sorry! Just thought it would be funny!" Santana yelled.

"Umm… Quinn?"

"What?! Oh.. Sam… What?!"

"You're kinda scaring me. Scaring us, actually and all you gotta do is answer the question." Sam spoke, complete with hand gestures. Still the dork, I see.

"Oh! Santana would gladly tell you what I'm doing in my office, won't you Santana?" I smirked at Santana who gulped back in response.

"Wait, your office… That means…"

"Yes! She works here, you idiot!" Santana yelled at Sam, in exasperation. "Gosh, are you all that stupid?"

"Oh my gosh, Q! I can't believe it!" Mercedes said, then giggled.

"So, what do you do here, Quinn?" Sam asked, timidly.

"She's in charge of almost everything." Santana said, closing the file and then sitting on my table.

"Well, I check and review Santana and Kurt's work and I take pictures and I'm in charge of the video coverage of the wedding and such. Why?"

"Oh! That means we're gonna spend a lot of time together." Mercedes clapped her hands at that thought. I glanced as Sam who shrugged and smiled in return.

"Well, actually… you're gonna spend more time with Kurt and Santana than with me." I said.

"Aww! That's too bad!" Mercedes pouted while I shrugged.

"We could always hang out, right?"

"Definitely." I smiled and went over my desk. I pushed Santana off my table while she stuck her tongue out at me. "Anyway, we're only in business Mondays to Thursdays, so I'm pretty sure we'll have time to hang out."

"Oh, yay!" Mercedes cheered. "Hey, I gotta go talk to Kurt. Missed my best friend too much."

"And I gotta go call Annie and check these things with her, okay?" Santana stood up, grabbed the file and walked out of my office.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"You'll be fine with Quinn, right? Right, Sam?"

I glanced at Sam then raised my eyebrow.

"Uhh… I probably should go with you… To you know… Catch up with… Yeah!" Sam gulped hard.

"Oh, nonsense! You two can catch up!" Mercedes then walked over and gave him a short but sweet kiss. "I'll see you later, Sammy!"

And with that, Mercedes left, leaving the two of us in a quite awkward position.

"So…" Sam started. "How have you been, Quinn?"

"Honestly, a lot better without you around." I snapped, opening my laptop. He stood up and started walking towards me.

"Quinn, I…"

"Look, Sam, what we're doing here in pure business. I'm going to prepare and plan your wedding with Mercedes and you're gonna cooperate throughout the whole process. Clear?" I sneered, glaring at him intensely.

"Yeah." Sam gulped and sat down. "O - - Okay."

"Can we like talk though? I mean… It's pretty boring just sitting here and doing nothing." Sam said all while trying to shuffle in his seat. I glanced up at him before cracking a small smile that lasted for a second then frowned again.

"I saw that."

"Hmmm…?"

"I saw you smile."

"WHAT?!"

"You smiled at me."

"I _smiled _at what you said, NOT at you. It's a completely different situation."

"Still."

"Sam, why don't you go and look around. Go bother Santana or Kurt or something. Oh, and I bet Puck's still there." I urged, suddenly interested in my laptop. Can't this guy see that I'm obviously not interested in talking or hanging out with him?

"But - - "

I slammed my hands on the table and looked up at him. I rolled my eyes. Well, obviously this guy can't take a hint.

"Q, I - - I'm - -"

"Stop. Okay?" I closed my eyes for a while before looking back up at him. "Only my friend can call me that."

"We're friends, Q. At least I thought we were."

"You're right. So completely right. We were friends." I half – yelled. "Not anymore. Not since graduation."

"I didn't mean to - -"

"I know you didn't. Still, it doesn't change the fact that you did it." I whispered, feeling the tears form in my eyes. God, I never cried in a really long time and yet here I am, talking to Sam, on the verge of crying.

"Quinn, please. I'm sorry." Sam whispered, standing up and slowly walking over to me.

"Sorry doesn't always make things better, Sam. You of all people should know that." I hissed, swatting away the tears.

"Quinn…" I felt his hand touch my arm and as instantly as it touched me, I swatted it away. He definitely looked hurt to say the least. I looked down because I knew if I didn't, I'll cave and become a train wreck.

Just then, the door opened and revealed none other than Noah Puckerman. Never thought I'd say this but… Thank you, Puck!

"Hey!" He yelled, looking at Sam. "What's up, Trouty?"

Sam took a step back from me and did a fist bump with Puck.

"Hey Puck!" He grinned, which I could tell was forced by the way, while merely glancing at me.

"So, dude, I heard you and Effie are getting hitched?" Puck chuckled slightly.

"Uhh… Yeah." Sam smiled sheepishly at Puck. I sat back down and continued typing something. Puck must've noticed because he suddenly looked at me suspiciously.

"What Puck?"

"Something wrong, Q?"

I looked up from my laptop and smiled at him before shaking me head no.

"No, Puck. Everything's fine." He nodded but turned to face Sam.

"What did you do to her, Evans?" He yelled. But I know with the tone of his voice that he's only joking. Just wished Sam knew that too.

"N - - Nothing." Guess not.

"Puck! Stop harassing Sam!"

"Don't do anything bad to her, Sam. Or else I won't have anybody else to eat lunch with." I rolled my eyes and giggled slightly. Leave it to Puckerman to crack jokes like that.

"You mean treat you lunch."

"Exactly! That's what I said, right?" He grinned and sat beside Sam.

"So… you and Trouty Mouth over here okay?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't we be?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow.

'Just thought, you'd be all awkward… and stuff."

"Why?" Sam asked, his voice more of a whisper. He glanced at me and I gave him a knowing look. A look that told him to shut up. Guess he got the message because he seemed to stay quiet.

"Because… Quinnie's all work and no play. Without me here, this place is boring." Puck bragged, pulling out his phone and started texting.

"Hey man, who are you texting?" Sam asked as he peered through Puck's phone.

"Frankenteen."

"Oh!." Sam shifted in his seat. "Okay."

"Puck!"

He looked up at me.

"What?"

"Don't you have work to do?"

"So?"

"Just go, Puckerman!" I said, motioning to the door.

He looked at Sam then at me. He then stood up and started heading for the door, smirking at me.

"I see how it is then."

"Get out Puck!"

"Bye Quinn." And with that, he shut the door behind him. But a few seconds later, his head reappeared by the door.

"Hey Trouty Mouth."

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna go with me and Finn for a drink?' Puck asked Sam, who contemplated it but shook his head a little later.

"No thanks. I'm waiting for Mercedes."

"Man, you're whipped!" Puck laughed them started closing the door again. "See you later, Q."

"Bye Puck!"

A few minutes after Puck left, Santana, Kurt and Mercedes reentered my office.

"Yes?" I asked, batting my eyelashes for effect.

"Stop that, Quinn. It's disgusting, seriously." Santana commented, rolling her eyes.

"We decided that we're gonna start the planning next week. Is that okay?"

"Uhh… Yeah!"

"What are you doing Q?" Kurt asked, putting a hand on his hips.

"Oh! I'm editing Finn and Rachel's photos. Fixing the brightness and such." I answered, not taking my eyes away from the screen.

"Ooh! I wanna see!" Mercedes said, hovering around my laptop. I quickly shut my laptop and placed my hands on top of it.

"No can do. Just wait until we give them to Finn and Rachel, okay?"

"Fine." She pouted then walked over and sat beside Sam.

"How was catching up?" She asked, glancing between me and Sam. Kurt and Santana both sat on the two seats in front of my desk. I looked at Santana who looked at me curiously.

"It was fine. Right, Sam?" I peered at Sam intensely.

"Uhh… Yeah!"

Sam glanced at his phone then shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Mercedes asked, worry etched on her face. I would've rolled my eyes if only Santana wasn't watching me.

"We gotta go!"

"What? Why?" Kurt asked, surprised.

"We promised to meet up with Finn and Rachel." Sam answered, standing up from his seat.

"No, we didn't"

"Yes, we did."

I raised an eyebrow. Puck just told us he was hanging out with Finn which means Rachel probably won't be there which could only mean than…

"You're lying." Sam glanced at me as those two words escaped my mouth. Kurt, Mercedes and Santana whipped their heads to face me.

"What?"

"Puck just told us that he was going out for a drink with Finn. He even asked if you wanted to come." I said, looking at Sam.

"Well, we're going there." Sam stated matter – of – factly.

"Why? You didn't wanna go earlier."

"I was waiting for Mercedes."

"You could've told her and left because I'm sure Mercedes wanted to spend time with Kurt and Santana. You know to catch up." I challenged Sam, quirking an eyebrow and smirking at him.

"Quinn, Rachel just texted. She was going to rehearsal but it got cancelled so she joined Finn and Puck for a drink." Kurt announced, reading the text on his phone.

"Well, we're going there. Come on, Mercedes." Sam announced, looking at Mercedes.

"Okay." Mercedes said, standing up and hugging both Santana and Kurt. Then she went around and hugged me as well.

Sam did the same. Well, maybe except the hugging me part. Instead, he shot me an apologetic glance before walking over to my desk and placing a piece of paper, folded in half, on top of it.

"Bye Q."

They both left shortly after that.

"What's that?" Santana asked. They tried to snatch it but I snatched it away before their hands could even touch the paper.

"I don't know." I shrugged, glancing at the paper on my hand.

"Are you okay, Q? You seem troubled." Kurt asked, walking over to me.

"I'm fine." I faked a smile. He seemed to buy it because he hugged me then announced that Blaine's taking him to lunch. After he left, Santana sat on my desk.

"Do you mind?" I asked, slightly annoyed. I know Santana's going to interrogate me about the paper and besides, can't she see that I've got work to do? She still has some job to do, too.

"She simply shrugged and looked at me suspiciously.

"What?!"

"Seriously, Q. Are you okay?"

"Yes, Santana. I'm very much okay."

She shook her head but headed to the door anyways. But before completely walking out, she looked at me one more time.

"I know you Quinn. And you know I know things. I know what happened Quinn. So, you can't hide _that_ from me forever." Santana spoke, deadly serious, pointing to the paper in my hands. How could I forget? I told you everything, remember?

"Where are you going?"

"To my office. I'm just there if you need me." She left me lone after.

I glanced at the paper in my hand, contemplating whether to open it or not.__After a while, I decided to open the paper and read what's inside.

'_**This isn't enough to make you forgive me for what happened. But I want you to know that I'm sorry.**_

_**I'm so sorry, Quinn.**_

_**- Sam'**_

That was what Sam had written in that piece of paper. It was a neat handwriting, very Sam Evans like. I smiled slightly before folding the paper again.

I thought of throwing the paper away but decided against it

I stuck the paper into one of my notebooks before going back to work.

I am still mad at him for what he did but maybe someday I'll be able to forgive him. After all, he was and probably still is one of my bestest friends.

**.to be continued.**


End file.
